


Movie Night

by KierenWrites



Series: Studies of a Half-Blood [5]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth and Luke decide, Cute things, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Movie Night, Percy and Thalia go along with, Stop letting me write things, lukercy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KierenWrites/pseuds/KierenWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annabeth and Luke decide it's movie night. Okay, mostly Annabeth. </p><p>**set the same day as Luke Deals With Homophobes And Annabeth Deals With Monsters, But What's The Difference Really?**</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

Percy isn't really sure how it happened, but somehow he's ended up watching The Avengers with Luke, Annabeth, Thalia, Nico, and Thalia's younger brother Jason, who is apparently dating Nico. 

Percy's not really sure what's going on. 

All he knows is that Jason keeps glaring at him and it's starting to make him uncomfortable. He's about to say something when Luke turns to Jason and says, "hey, kid, what's your issue? Stop glaring at my boyfriend."

Of course, as Thalia quickly interjects, Jason is only a year younger than Percy. It doesn't really help with the glaring thing. 

Annabeth sighs and pauses the movie - they've barely started it anyhow. "Guys, it's a half-blood thing. Jason's Roman and his dad is Jupiter. Percy's Greek and his dad is Poseidon."

"I get along with Thalia."

Annabeth gives him a look. "You two hated each other at first. Now, shut up, I'm trying to watch this." 

Percy would be annoyed if it weren't for the fact that Annabeth really will kill him if he says another word. Thalia just shrugs in his general direction and throws a pillow at Jason. Percy supposes that's the best he's going to get. 

Luke grins and slides his arm around Percy's shoulders. Percy smiles and leans into Luke's side, which, he notices, gets him a raised eyebrow from Nico and another glare from Jason. 

Percy decides then that he isn't going to deal with it anymore. He stands up and leaves the room, heading for his and Luke's bedroom, closing the door quietly behind him. Percy isn't sure why he's so annoyed but he is sure Luke will follow him in a minute or two and ask anyway. 

Sure enough, about a minute and a half later - Percy isn't counting, though. Really, he's not - Luke opens the door and moves towards Percy, who is laying face-down on the bed, cheek resting on his crossed arms. 

"Percy."

Percy doesn't move, but he does turn his head until he can't see Luke anymore. The bed dips as Luke sits next to him, their hips touching. Luke's hand settles in his hair and Percy has to force himself to lie still. 

Luke sighs, but Percy can tell he's not angry. "Percy, come on."

Percy turns his head until he can just see Luke. Luke smiles and brushes his fingertips across Percy's cheek. "Hey."

Percy shakes his head. "You're weird."

Luke grins. "That's what I get for dating you."

Percy sits up, tries to stand, but Luke wraps his arms around Percy. "Nope. I don't think so, Perce."

Percy stiffens, but stops moving. He shouldn't be upset, he knows he shouldn't, but he can't stop thinking about the way Jason and Nico were looking at them. 

"Percy." Luke scoots closer, pulls Percy back until he's pressed against Luke's chest. "Don't be upset."

Percy tries to shake his head, tell Luke he's fine, but Luke presses a kiss to the back of Percy's neck and he knows he can't lie to him. Instead he takes one of Luke's hands and laces their fingers together. Luke tugs on Percy's hand and Percy turns his head to accept the kiss Luke gives him. 

Somehow they end up sprawled out on the bed, Percy laying on top of Luke, their legs tangled. Luke's kissing Percy's neck and Percy is one hundred and six percent sure he's going to have a hickey. He's not sure he minds. 

Percy presses his lips against Luke's once more, but Luke gently pushes him back after he returns the kiss. Percy knows they need to talk about it, but he really doesn't want to. 

Percy rolls onto his side, propping himself up with an elbow, cheek resting on his fist. Luke copies his stance and they stare at each other for a moment before Luke reaches over with his free hand and brushes Percy's hair away from his eyes. 

"Talk to me."

Percy would look away if he could. He doesn't, though, because he knows it would hurt Luke. Hurting Luke is the last thing he wants to do so he covers Luke's hand with his own, presses their fingers together. 

"I'm just being stupid." 

"You're not." Luke is quick to reassure him. 

Percy sighs. "It's just... Nico was looking at us like everyone else does. Jason's glaring was getting to be too much. I just..." He looks down, can't help it. "I can't deal with that from people we know, not our friends."

Luke presses a kiss to Percy's forehead. "I love you."

And now Percy can't breathe. This is the first time either of them has said anything like that. Percy doesn't know if he should say it back or not, even though he knows he definitely feels the same...

Luke smiles. "Don't say it back." His voice is low, painfully honest. "I want you to say it whenever you're ready."

Percy leans forward and kisses him. "I -" 

Luke cuts him off with another kiss and that's the end of their conversation.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually kind of fun to write. It didn't turn out how I meant it to but I hope you liked it all the same. Let me know if you liked it. :)
> 
> \--Kat


End file.
